


Strawberry Bubblegum

by Stylinpie



Category: The Late Night Crew
Genre: Bubblegum, Cute, Gay, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Not sponsored, Orbit Gum, Random & Short, Strawberry, Teasing, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinpie/pseuds/Stylinpie
Summary: “I can't believe you right now.”“If you want it so bad, why don't you get it?” Russ jokes, putting the gum between his front teeth, taunting him.Cry felt his cheeks burn. “Yeah? Well maybe I fucking will,” he seethed.OrCry and Russ are roommates and there's gum theft. Also, Cry loves gum apparently.





	Strawberry Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's 2018 and I wrote a Cruss fanfiction. Also before writing this, I just pulled an all-nighter and consumed a lot of caffeine. Enjoy this, if you don't, just know that I at least found it amusing.
> 
> And credits to http://otp--prompts.tumblr.com for this otp idea, thank you.
> 
> Bye :)

It's a casual Tuesday evening for Cry as he finishes editing an episode of Vampyr. All of a sudden, a weird craving takes over him. 

“Man I could really go for some gum right now,” he thinks to himself. 

Cry gets up from his chair and stretches. He walks out of his room to begin a short quest to find his pack of strawberry-flavored Orbit gum. 

Cry walks down the hallway almost mindlessly, trying to think of where he could have left the pack. First he looks in the kitchen, scanning the counter and rummaging through drawers, but to no avail. Then, he searches through the living room, finding an empty coffee table, and some neat sofas.

He sighs and falls back on one of the sofas, just about to give up, when he hears a chuckle resonating from another room. A distinct laugh that could come from the one and only Russ Money, Cry’s roommate and best friend. He’s probably watching some video in 0.5x speed. 

A light bulb goes off in Cry’s head and he thinks “Ah, maybe Russ knows where it is.” Cry gets up and walks back into the hallway where the doors to his room and Russ’ room are.

Even after knowing Russ for 7 years, give or take, he and Cry are pretty respectful of each others privacy. But common courtesy seemed to slip Cry’s mind as he barges into Russ’ room.

“Hey man, have you seen my Orbit gum?” Cry asks as he holds the door open with one hand and resting his other on the doorframe. 

Russ—who is lying in bed with his laptop resting on his stomach, in just boxers and a t-shirt—responds “Dude, fucking knock!” Rushing to put sheets over himself.

Smirking at Russ’ appearance, Cry says, “Oh shit I’m sorry, but like my gum?? I can't fin–” before he could finish his sentence, he spots it. The small red rectangle couldn't go unnoticed. And where was it lying?  
On Russ’ side table. 

“Wha– You took my gum?”

“Uh… yeah,”

“And you couldn't’ve just asked?”

“Well you're the one who just left it lying around!”

Cry sighs and rolls his eyes. “Whatever man, I just want a piece,” he says as he walks over to grab the pack. Russ eyes him nervously.

Cry takes the pack and opens the flap, “What the fuck? IT'S EMPTY!” Cry yells, tossing it at him. 

Russ flinches, closing his laptop and putting it aside. “Dude, I’m sorry,” he says holding back a laugh, “I’ll buy you another pack don’t worry abo–”

“ARE YOU CHEWING THE LAST PIECE?”

Russ doesn't answer that.

“I can't believe you right now.”

“If you want it so bad why don't you get it?” Russ jokes, putting the gum between his front teeth, taunting him.

Cry felt his cheeks burn. “Yeah? Well maybe I fucking will,” he seethed. 

Russ’ smile slowly drops as he feels his bed dip, and he realizes that Cry is straddling him. Cry puts a hand on the back of Russ’ neck, lowers his head to look him in the eyes and whispers, “I’m gonna leave this room with that piece of fucking gum, got it?” Russ shivers, but nods subconsciously, his heartbeat picking up. 

Cry leans in and kisses Russ, slowly but with passion. The kiss is a bit dry but damnit, Cry can taste the artificial strawberry. Russ being in shock, is almost unresponsive, until Cry dips his tongue in his mouth. Russ then moans and melts into the kiss more deeply. He roams his hands over Cry's body, then puts them on his waist to keep him upright. 

Cry then pulls away and looks down at Russ, chewing the Orbit gum with a smug smile. “Let's not get too carried away now.” 

“Wait no,” Russ whines with a wanting look.

“I believe I already got what I came for, Mr. Money,” Cry whispers, kissing his cheek and unravelling himself from his body.

Russ pulls him back down, “Oh yeah? We’ll see about that.”

The End.


End file.
